The present invention relates generally to a winding key for rolling up sleeping bags and the like and more particularly to a winding key having a pivotally mounted clamping bar to clamp the winding key across the end width of a sleeping bag to facilitate rolling of the sleeping bag into a tight bedroll.
Typically, portable bedding such as a sleeping bag for outdoor or other use is stored and transported in a tightly rolled and compact bedroll. It is difficult to maintain sufficient rigidity across the width of a sleeping bag or other bedding during the rolling procedure to avoid producing a loose bundle which tends to come apart and is unhandy to carry. To achieve a tightly rolled, compact bedroll requires considerable time and effort. Further, it is particularly difficult for children to produce a satisfactory bedroll because they lack the strength and patience required to maintain sufficient rigidity across the width of the sleeping bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,572 entitle, "Mandrel for Rolling Bedding" granted to Rowell W. Sims on Oct. 13, 1970 discloses a pair of elongated slender rods which are placed widthwise over and under bedding and fastened together at corresponding ends securing the thickness of the bedding between the rods to form a clamping mandrel on which to roll the bedding. The described mandrel is constructed of two separate and identical hardwood rods each of which includes a pin protruding from one end and a length of flexible anchoring material such as string or chain attached at the other end. The hardwood rods are disposed in parallel spaced-apart configuration with the thickness of the bedding between the rods and are fastened together at corresponding ends by tying or wrapping the anchoring material about the protruding pins to secure the thickness of the bedding between the rods and provide rigidity across the width of the bedding.